A Simple Recon
by awesomeperson379
Summary: "Leo, calm down. Everything's fine." "Yeah, sure, like you didn't just get blown 50 meters by an explosion." A simple scouting mission goes wrong, and Leo's day just keeps getting worse. T for injury. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful readers! This is just a random idea I got while reading "The Mark of Athena". This is my first fan fiction ever. Please read and review. Hope you like it!**

_break line

It was just supposed to be a simple recon. Go into enemy camp, scout around, and get out. But of course, when you're a demigod, especially one of the seven in the prophecy, nothing is ever that easy.

Annabeth had known for some time that there was an encampment for Gaeas minions nearby, and the demigods had heard that they had a new, powerful weapon there, so, obviously, they had to go check it out. Problem was, they didn't know _exactly _were this camp was. Well, there were other problems too, like: seven powerful demigods all in the same place would probably attract every monster on the continent. They managed to very intelligently solve these problems. They decided to go in groups of two, each group going in a different direction in the hopes of one of them quickly finding the base, plus one to guard the cabin with coach hedge.

Leo went with Jason. They were pretty much wandering around the forest for hours, looking for this supposed camp. Leo was getting really and cranky.

"It's almost dark out. Maybe we should head back," Leo suggested hopefully.

"No, we still have a little time left," Jason answered.

"Come on man! We've been wandering around this stupid forest all day and we haven't found any trace of them. I seriously doubt-, "

"Quiet!" Jason interrupted.

"What?" Leo looked around nervously.

"Listen"

In a couple of seconds, Leo heard it too. Sound of movement and talking.

"I think we might have something" Jason grinned.

They moved cautiously towards the noise. Soon, they saw a camp. It was a large place; Leo noticed that it was suspiciously low on monsters. He saw one small group of them standing near the biggest building, talking.

"I wonder what they're saying… Maybe we should go and listen in," suggested Jason.

"No time. We need to go check out this weapon and get back to the others," Leo said. Jason thought for a moment.

"We should split up. You go listen on, I'll check out their base," He offered.

Leo was skeptical. Splitting up usually wasn't a very smart idea. Then again, that group might give them some important parts of Gaeas plans.

"Okay" he replied, a bit uncertainly. Then he headed off towards the group, and Jason left in the other direction.

As he approached, he started to hear what they were saying. Unfortunately, it was not part of Gaeas master plans.

"Of course those idiots figured out where we are!" a voice said. It sounded raspy and unpleasant, not quite human. "We fed them the information weeks ago, too lure them here."

"Yes," a second one said. "Our sentries tell me that they have already arrived."

Leo started to get the sneaking suspicion the he knew who 'those idiots' were.

"Well," continued the first voice "They will be in for a nasty little surprise when they get here."

This made Leo extremely nervous. What were they talking about?

"I just hope that our 'weapon' doesn't explode on them," said a third voice cruelly. "That could level the whole camp." The whole group started laughing, and they left.

Leo stiffened. Weapon explode… that must be the new secret weapon they had heard about. The weapons base. He had to warn Jason.

Leo ran as fast as he could towards the weapon base at the other end of the camp.

As he got close, he saw Jason in the distance. He was headed for the base.

"Jason!" Leo shouted, trying to get his friends' attention.

"JASON" he yelled, louder. The other boy turned around. Leo shouted at him, trying to get the basic meaning across.

"Trap! Weapon going to explode! Run!"

Jason seemed to get the message. He started running towards Leo. He ran fast, faster then would've thought possible, but Leo knew that he wasn't going to make it.

Leo heard the explosion. It was big enough to level the whole camp, and then some.

Fortunately, Jason had gotten far enough away to avoid getting blown to pieces. Unfortunately, he didn't escape it entirely. The blast was still strong enough to send him flying.

He went a good hundred feet before he slammed hard into a large boulder.

Leo ran over to him.

"Jason! You okay?"

Jason was gasping trying to catch his breath.

"Not really" he managed to say.

Leo knelt down next too Jason, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Uh, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Well, I just got thrown a hundred feet by an explosion, and then slammed into a boulder, but other than that…"

"That's not really-"

Just then, Leo heard a noise that sounded a lot like another explosion.

Secondary explosion. Why hadn't he thought of that?

**So, how was it? Good, bad, okay? Might be a little hard to follow… Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

The second explosion sent the rolling down a hill.

It had been smaller than the first one, so it hadn't done them any serious damage. Still, rolling top speed down a rocky, semi-steep slope was not exactly Leo's idea of a good time.

The really bad part came at the end of this wonderful ride. When he reached the bottom of the hill, Leo ran full-force into the first tree.

He groaned and grabbed his shoulder. Leo probably would have stayed right there, lying dazed on the ground, but Jason took him out of it.

The other boy came rolling down the hill nearby, yelling just like Leo had. Then he slammed his chest hard into another tree. He screamed with pain and clutched his chest.

Leo got up, and, ignoring the throbbing in his shoulder, walked over to Jason again.

Leo just stood there, trying to think of what to say. He stared at his friend, who was lying on the ground moaning and trying, not quite successfully, to keep from starting to scream again.

Truthfully, Leo had no idea what he should do. Pretty much any kind of broken or damaged machine, Leo could handle, but when there were real people who were hurt, he was at a total loss.

"Are you okay?" he asked, saying the only thing he could think of.

Stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay. Jason didn't answer, just continued moaning.

Leo sat down next to him, trying to think of something useful to say.

"Um, what's wrong?" he finally thought up. Wow, this conversation was starting to seem familiar.

He rolled Jason onto his back, trying to find out what was wrong. Then he realized that his friend's shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh gods…"

He lifted up Jason's shirt to get a look, and he almost puked. There was a gash across his abdomen, and it was gushing blood.

"Oh gods. That… that's not good," Leo was starting to panic now. The injury looked awful.

Then Jason must have seen the terrified look of his face.

"Leo, calm down," he said through gasps. His voice sounded painful. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah, sure, like you didn't just get blown 50 meters by an explosion," Leo retorted, panic spreading like a wildfire.

"Leo! Now is not the time for a panic attack!"

"Right, right," Leo said, trying to calm himself down. It worked, a little.

"Okay, yeah, it doesn't look that bad," said Leo, trying to sound positive. "Uh, what should I do?"

"Just…Uh, put pressure on it" said Jason "But don't touch directly"

"Gotcha," Leo pulled a pair of plastic gloves from his tool belt, and a piece of cloth. He did as Jason had said. Jason screamed very loudly.

"Okay, what now?"

"Uh, you could try to seal it, then wrap it up," Jason offered weakly

"Seal it with what?"

"You could use duct tape…"

"Really? Duct tape?"

"Sometimes it works."

Leo pulled out some duct tape and more cloth. He tried to wipe up some of the blood around the wound. Then he did his best to seal it up. Jason managed to scream less this time.

Honestly, Leo didn't know if he did it right, he'd never done this before.

"Kay, now I'm going to wrap it," he warned. Jason nodded and closed his eyes. Leo started wrapping it, Jason screaming through the whole process.

"There, I think that's good," he said when he was done. It did look better. It was still bleeding a bit, but barely

"So, what do we do now?"

Unfortunately, before Jason could answer, a monster burst out of a bush next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

The monster made a strange howling/hissing noise, probably telling his friends: hey, tasty demigods over hear!

Leo pulled a hammer out of his tool belt and hit it on the head. The thing seemed surprised; how dare his dinner bash him. Leo took this as an opportunity to hit him on the head repeatedly, until it dissolved into dust.

He was relieved for a moment, but then he heard a lot of noise nearby, no doubt more monsters.

"Okay, we've got to get out of here," said Leo. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not sure" replied Jason.

"Umm, that cut was the only thing, right?" Leo asked hopefully.

Jason shook his head. Of course not. The gods forbid they have that much luck

"My ribs hurt, it's hard to breathe, and I think my leg's broken."

"Just great. Can you at least stand up?"

"Uh, I think so…"

"You sure?"

"Well, we don't really have much choice. We have to leave, and you couldn't carry me or drag me out of here," Jason said.

Leo tried not to be offended by that, even though it was true.

"Okay then, lets go," Leo grabbed Jason by both arms.

"One… two… three!" he pulled Jason up to his feet, with surprisingly little screaming.

"Okay, so the camp is… this way," Leo said, and they started walking.

The "walking" bit turned out to be really difficult. Leo could tell that Jason was trying hard to keep his weight of Leo, but it wasn't working too well.

Even with his best efforts, Leo was still half-carrying him. And, as everyone probably knew, he wasn't very good at this. He was already starting to get tired.

Jason was getting taxed too, Leo could tell that it was extremely painful, and it couldn't be good for his health.

Not to mention the fact that they weren't moving fast enough to outrun their pursuers. Leo tried to pick up speed.

"Jason, could you possibly go a little faster? They're catching up to us," said Leo.

"I'll try," Jason answered, gasping hard.

Leo felt guilty even asking. He knew that Jason was going surprisingly well for someone with his injuries. He wished he could do this better. He also wished that the camp wasn't so far.

They were speeding up a little, but Leo wasn't sure it would be enough.

Leo was having a seriously bad day.

He was having a hard time keeping moving. His shoulder throbbed, and he was completely exhausted.

He knew Jason must be tired too. He was breathing faster, and putting more and more weight on Leo.

As if that weren't enough, it had started to rain. It had started as a light drizzle, but was now a full-blown thunderstorm. This was making the "running" even more difficult, now he could hardly see, especially since it had been dark out already, not to mention the ground was getting slippery.

They must have been walking for at least an hour. Then Leo tripped on a patch of mud, sending both of them falling.

Jason screamed once, and then diminished to a loud moaning.

"Okay, let's take a short break. I think we're getting ahead of them," Leo suggested.

"Kay," Jason replied.

Leo handed Jason the bottle of water. He noticed that his friend was shivering from the cold, and he looked pale.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to look into this. They needed to keep moving.

"Okay, we have too get going," Leo said.

He pulled Jason, groaning, back to his feet.

"Come on, man. The camp's not much farther."

That actually turned out to be true. They walked for maybe another five minutes, and Leo could see a lit up building in the distance.

"Almost there,"

As they got closer, their friends in the building must have seen them too. Leo saw two of them standing by the doorway, and then one of them started coming towards them.

As their friend got closer, Leo could see that it was Percy. He could also see that he was carrying Riptide, somewhat threateningly. He must have thought they were monsters.

"It's just us!" Leo screamed. "Jason and Leo!"

Percy must've heard them, because he put away his sword and started running in their direction.

He reached them quickly.

"Leo, Jason, what took you so long, we've been waiting- oh gods, what happened?" Percy interrupted himself, after getting a good look at Jason.

"Long story" said Leo.

Percy took Jason by the other arm and helped Leo to get him back to the cabin.

Annabeth was at the doorway, knife raised.

"Whoa, what happened too you guys?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Check out Jason. He's really beaten up. Then I'll explain everything."


	4. Chapter 4

So, Leo's wonderful friends took Jason to his bedroom and laid him down. He had passed out almost immediately after entering the building.

Leo trailed after them uncertainly. They told Leo to sit down, and they gave him some godly nectar.

Didn't take long to figure out Jason was on pretty bad shape.

Besides the obvious injuries, he had gotten an infection, and was now running a fever.

Not to mention all the "running" hadn't been good for his health. And he was cold and wet from the rain.

They all did their best. They fed him as much nectar and ambrosia as possible without reducing him to a pile of ashes. They bandaged his cut (a lot better than Leo had), and put his leg in a splint. They also gave him some mortal antibiotics, to try and bring down the fever.

After all that, they just let him rest. The group decided (well, most of them did) to leave him alone to sleep. Except, one person would stay and watch him. Not surprisingly, this was Piper.

The rest of them went to the living room. They sat there in silence for a while.

"Will he be alright?" Leo asked tentatively.

Annabeth answered. "Yeah, he'll be fine. But, he needs to stay here and rest for another day at least. Another day here will really be pushing our time limit… we'll be cutting it pretty close."

"So, what else is new?" Leo said, trying too lighten the mood.

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, "he'll be off his feet for another couple of days after that…"

"S'okay. The action doesn't really start till we get going anyway," Leo offered positively.

"Leo's right guys," Percy said. "Jason's okay, we're all alive, and we can still make it on time. Jason won't even miss much."

The rest of them started nodding in agreement.

"Now Leo; explanations," Annabeth said

So Leo explained everything, from the weapon being the trap, Jason getting injured, and Leo dragging him back to camp.

"So, that's it" he finished.

Percy nodded. "Well, we should all try to get some sleep now…"

And so they all wandered off to their bedrooms. Leo fell into bed. He was tired, and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

Leo woke up after a couple of hours. It was early for him to be awake (it was before 6:00), but he couldn't get back too sleep.

He went to Jason's room. When he entered, he found Piper sleeping in her chair, her head on Jason's bed, holding his hand. Leo gently poked her awake.

"Hey Pipes. I can take over for a bit. You should go get some sleep."

"No, I'm okay, Leo," she insisted.

"No seriously, I got this. I'll call you if anything happens."

She looked at him for a moment, and then nodded her head in resign.

"Okay, Leo."

Leo sat down on the chair. He got bored in a couple of minutes. He tried to find ways to entertain himself, but soon he was feeling sleepy.

He was just drifting off when he heard Jason stirring. The other boy moaned loudly.

"Jason, you feel alright?"

"More so than the last time you asked me. What happened?"

"Well, Percy and I brought you to the camp, and the group fixed you up."

"So how come I still feel like I got run over by a truck?"

"Cause you almost got blown up. We'll need to stay here for another day."

"But-the quest. We don't have tome too wait another day."

"Relax Annabeth say's we can still make it on time."

"That'll be cutting it a little close…"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Leo said with a smile. "Listen, I should go get the others… I told Piper I'd get her if you woke up, and the others would probably want to see if you're okay."

"You should."

So Leo left to get the other, and he couldn't help but feel a little worried. The quest hadn't even started yet, and all this had already happened. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what sort of stuff would happen on the actual quest…

But Leo smiled and put that train of thought aside. Leave that for later.

Right now, everything was fine. Jason was okay, they still had time to get their quest going, and they even had a day off.

For the last time for a while (though he didn't know that yet,) Leo felt at-ease.

**So yeah, the end. It was a bit open-ended, but it sort of leads into the real story, Mark of Athena. It is a bit AU, since there is no place in the story where it could fit, but it would be after they got the Romans, but before they started the actual quest. Please review!**


End file.
